Penguin RPG Game
Penguin RPG game or known as RPGG to some, is a RPG game (duh!) set to be released on a unknown date. Comfirmed Enemys *Rebel Noob *USA Noob *St00del Noob *Doom Knight *USA Trooper *Rebel Trooper *Str00del Noob *White Belt *Dark Puffle Group *Blue Belt *Red Belt *Black Belt *Luce Possible Enemys *Darktan *Link *Ninja *Orange Belt *Yellow Belt *Brown Belt *Green Belt *Purple Belt *No Belt *Mabel *Darktan Warrior *Doom Knight Trainee 2 *Blizzard Ranger Noob *Blizzard Ranger Trooper *Blizzard Ranger Elite *St00del Trooper *St00del Elite *USA Elite *Rebel Elite Allies *Darktan *Link *Mabel *Kwiksilver *Luce *Doom Knight Trainee 1 Possible Allies *Blizzard Ranger Trainer *Captain Str00del *Rick Astley *USA Helper Description Free Mode Free Mode is where you play as a cutomised penguin. You can start in one of the three starting factions:USA,St00del Force and Darktan Army. There are other factions in which you you can join later: (United Penguin's Republic,Dark Penguins etc). You can go on quests and earn whatever your faction currency is. There are mini games (some are uniquire and can be played only in your HQ of your faction). There are several Classes which can be achieved by doing certain quests. More about Free Mode will be revealed when the demo is released. Classes Only a few had been revealed. But still,here they are: Doom Knight Mercenery (Starting class in the story missions.) Light Knight (Starting class if you decide to be good in Free Mode.) PSA (Starting class if you choose to be neutral and you choose the tech button in free mode.) Ninja (Starting class if you choose neutral and you choose the martial arts button in free mode.) Dark Ninja (Can only be obtained if your a ninja and you become evil). Ninja of Light (Can only be obtained if your a ninja and you become good). Rebel Trooper (Meet The Leader to become this.) USA Trooper (Meet Judge Xavier to become this.) Freezeland naval trooper (Meet King Triskelle to become this) St00del Force Trooper (Meet Captain Str00del to become this) Possile Classes High Penguin trooper Dark Templar Blizzard Ranger Link Crew Pirate EPF Thief Citzen Dark Knight Light Knight Keepers Dragon Master Dragonslayer Mini Games Only three had been revealed: Battle game (3 attacks:Attack (beats Defence), Defence (beats counter attack) counter attack (beats attack) Card Jitsu (Fire beats Ice, Water beats fire, Ice beats Water) Card Jitsu (Dark v Light) (There are special cards like moon shaker and deflector. Baced on power of card and type. Mirrors beats lasers, lasers beat Ice Swords and Ice Swords beats mirrors. This may change when certain power cards are earned). Quests These are the comfirmed quests: White Belt: Talk to Sensei to recieve. Info: "I see you would like to become a ninja. Very well. I shall train you but first beat five No Belts and one white belt in card jitsu. Then come back to me and I will reward you with the white belt." Reward:White Belt. Link's new darts:Talk you Link to recieve. Info: "Hey you there. Yes you. Listen here because I need your help. You see, the PSA had stolen my darts for my G Dartboard (see my page). They had hidden them in the town. However, the PSA have guards there with boom boxes and snowballs. Good luck." Reward: Links Anti-Gary shirt. Link back in time: "Hey. You wanna go back in time. My friend, the Doctor, has a time mashine and hes willing to take you back in time to see my past. By the way, when you land, you'll be faced with PSA agents. Well good luck." Reward:Spy Cam. Background Coming Soon Trivia *A demo will be released soon that will let you play the first 2 missions of the game and this so called Free Mode. Internal Links Category:Items